Gomenasai
by MissSasusakulove
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are together, but someone comes and ruins it... WARNING: Sad, drama


**_Chapter 1;_**  
He sat on his knees crying as he saw her cold lifeless body on the ground. Her hair was covering her pail face and her still light pink lips. He tried saving her by trying to stop the bleeding, but without luck. Her heart got stabbed by his madness. His rage was too big to stop in the middle of the fight. He couldn't stop at all. His chidori was the blame of her death. "Why?" he asked, "why did you try to stop me?" He looked once more on her. He removed her hair from her face. He opened his mouth, trying to say what he always have wanted to tell her every day. 'I love you' was the words. Why couldn't he say it right now? He looked at her face as a teardrop landed on her forehead. Cherry blossom pedals flew in the wind, making the sky look more beautiful than usual. "Sakura…" he whispered, "gomenasai"

_"NANI?" a pink haired girl yelled at a blonde haired boy. The boy laughed making his whiskers vibrate a little. "It's not funny, Naruto!" the girl said to the boy. Naruto looked at the girl. She was soaked. "Are you crazy?" Naruto smiled, "you, falling in the lake is the funniest" he laughed again. "Hmph" the girl said turning her head way from Naruto, a sign that she was mad at him. "I'm just kidding, Sakura-Chan" Naruto said with a sad face. "It's too late, baka!" Sakura said a little angry. "Gomenasai, Sakura-Chan! Gomenasaiiiiiii" Naruto said, trying to save himself. A black raven haired boy looked at them, "they're always like this…" he thought. He sighed. "What do you think, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked the black haired boy. "Huh?" he looked up. "I-uh…" his heart started beating fast. "Why do I have these feelings for her? Why do I have them at all? I'm an Uchiha, I'm not suppose to have these kind of feelings for a Haruno" Sasuke thought. He looked down, biting his teeth together, "tch…I don't have time for this!" he turned around, about to walk away. "Go tell Tsunade about the mission" he started walking. "I'll go home." Sakura ran up to him. "Sasuke-Kun, wait. I'll go with you. We're gong the same way anyway and I-"Sasuke stopped her, "no! I'll go alone…" he turned his head, "you're giving me a headache!" He walked away. Sakura stood still. Her eyes were wide open. Tears started running down her cheeks. She looked down and started crying, "I'm giving him…a headache? I can't do anything but getting in the way…I'm useless" Sakura thought. She fell down to her knees Naruto ran up to her, "Sakura?" he yelled. He sat down beside her, comforting her. "Sakura-Chan…" he thought. He looked up angrily. "Sakuke…" he started yelling, "you…you…" he got more angry, "TEME!" Sasuke continued to walk, but looked down at the street, "Sakura…gomenasai…" _  
_ Sasuke walked in the streets the next morning. His hands were in his pockets. It was very silent in the streets. Only him, an old couple, some shops were open, and some footsteps could be heard from a person who was running. Sasuke walked slowly and the footsteps came closer and closer. Not even 20 seconds later the footsteps were right behind him. Somebody grabbed Sasuke and banged him against the wall. Sasuke got angry and started yelling. "You fucking baka. Why do you have to be such a stupid fool?" Naruto got angry. His tears were running down his cheeks, like a waterfall. "Why you…?" he started, "I'm not the fool here…because of you, Sakura is…" he stopped and started crying even more, "because of you, Sakura-Chan is in…the hospital!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "The…hospital?" Sasuke couldn't believe it. "You fucking TEME" Naruto snapped. "She cut her own wrist last night, because you made her feel useless" he started relaxing a bit, "she really loves you, Sasuke!" he slowly let go of Sasuke. "I would have killed you, but I know Sakura-Chan wouldn't want that" Naruto started walking away, but turn his head to look at Sasuke. "If Sakura dies, it's going to be on your hands, Sasuke. And if she dies, I will never forgive you!"_

**_Chapter 2;  
_** _Sasuke looked at Sakura as she lied in the hospital bed. He held back his tears. "I can't do this anymore…" he thought, "I can't keep hurting her like this. I have to leave Konoha…" Sasuke took her hand and squeezed it a little. "Sakura, gomenasai for your pain and suffering because of me…" he closed his eyes, "gomenasai."_

He let go of Sakura's dead body and laid it carefully on the ground. He looked up at the masked man who hadn't moved a finger. He just stood there. Sasuke got angry. "How can you…" he started. The masked man raised his head. "How can you still stand there like nothing happened, after seeing her get stabbed by my chidori?!" He go angrier, "doesn't it remind you of your own life? Your own experience?" Sasuke looked deeply in the masked man's small hole to his left eye. "Doesn't it remind you of Rin…?" The masked man's eye got wide open in rage. Sasuke got even more angry, "still not saying anything. You really don't care about her? About Rin?" He looked at the man for a short while, but he just gave Sasuke an angry look. Sasuke kept looking him in the eye. "You don't care at all…OBITO?!"

_ Sasuke walked in the streets of Konoha. Everybody looked weirdly at him. He understood why, though. He saw all the people he had seen before, but never spoke a word to. They probably didn't care, and neither did he. He saw all the girls whisper to each other, blushing a little, but at the same time you could see their fear. "An hour" he thought, "I have only been here an hour." His eyes caught a girl he once knew. His heart started beating fast. "So beautiful" he thought. He walked over to the group she stood with. They all laughed loudly and happily. "Sakura" Sasuke said, trying to make his voice normal, and not nervous. She turned around and her eyes widened. "Sas…uke…?!" she said. "I know it's a surprise seeing me here, but-"before he could continue, Sakura ran up to him and slapped him. Sasuke looked at her chocked. "How dare you…?!" she started. Sasuke looked at her. Her cheeks was already all wet of tears. "How dare you come back here after 5 years with only hatred and revenge in your head? After betraying Konoha? After trying to attack Konoha and kill us all?" She stopped for a while, "after leaving me on a bench? On a cold bench in the middle of the night? After breaking my heart, right after I told you my feelings for you? After…leaving me with an empty broken heart?" She stopped and started crying even more. "Sa…Sakura" Sasuke was still in shock. "Even after you betrayed us, left me, broke my heart, tried to kill us, trying to hurting my family and me again…" Sakura looked at the ground, "I still have those feelings from back then." Sasuke's eyes widened again. "I still love you, Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes watered. "Sasuke?" Sakura said in chock. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her closer. He held her tight and close to his body. He cried, "I love you, too, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened even more. "I always have, even if I never showed it. Gomenasai, Sakura." Sakura relaxed a bit and hugged him, "Sasuke…" she whispered, "arigatou."_

"Obito" Sasuke stood up, "I am going to kill you. I will fight you and revenge Sakura" Sasuke grabbed his katana, "prepare to die, Obito." Obito started laughing. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked angrily. "You want to fight me, that's what is funny" Obito said. "Also, you care too much about that girl. If you didn't let your feelings get in your way, you would be stronger. I don't know where you know about Rin, but it doesn't matter. She's dead and so are my feelings. I don't care about her anymore. That's what makes me stronger than you. You don't have a change against me, so forget about her and your feelings and come back with me. I'm willing to let this one pass" Sasuke closed his eyes, "Once I would have believed you. Once I would have thought the same. That love was stupid. That you don't need it in your life…" he opened his eyes, "but it's different now, and I won't come back with you. No…" he tightened his grib on his katana and activated his sharingan. "I will kill you. So get ready, Obito, because this will be the last fight you'll ever fight!"

**_Chapter 3;  
_** _"Sasuke-Kun, here!" Sakura threw a small piece of food to Sasuke, who caught it with his mouth. "You're so adorable" Sakura laughed. "Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked seriously, "huh?" Sasuke said. "When we grow older, do you want to have many kids?" she asked with a small cute smile on her face. Sasuke smiled back, "not really…only 20, maybe 40" Sakura laughed, "You're so sweet." Sasuke laughed a little, too, but stopped again shortly after. He put on a serious face. He lied down on the pink blanket on the light green grass and looked at the sky. Sakura looked at him for a second, but joined him quickly. "What is bothering you, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked. "I can't tell her…she would just be worried aswell" Sasuke thought. He closed his eyes with a 'hn'. Sakura touched his cheek. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. "You know you can tell me anything, Sasuke-Kun" she said. Sasuke looked in her eyes for a couple of seconds. "WATCH OUT!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura and jumped away. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw a big hole in the park, where they had been sitting. "Wh-what happened?" Sasuke looked in the smoke from the hole, "tch…" His face turned to totally rage and anger. "You! Why are you here?"..."I came for you, Sasuke" the man said. "Go to hell, Obito!" "Obito?" Sakura asked Sasuke. "Get back, Sakura" Sasuke said. He started his chidori. "Oh, you want to fight?" Obito asked. "Tch…GO TO HELL!" Sasuke attacked Obito. "Hm" Obito moved fast over to Sakura and took her in front of Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened and so did Sasuke's. "No…" he whispered. He pulled out his hand and Sakura fell to the ground. Sasuke fell down aswell beside her. "No..nonono…no!" His eyes watered. "S..a..su..k..e" Sakura tried as hard as she could to talk. "G..gomena…sai…" she coughed up blood. "No, Sakura…stay with me, please!" He started to panic. "I will always…l…love you…Sasuke…Kun…" Sakura closed her eyes and stopped breathing. "No…NO, SAKURA!" He started crying, "don't…don't leave me…Sakura. No…"_

Sasuke got angrier. Obito lied on the ground, "how c-could you beat m-me?" Obito asked. "Because you killed Sakura, My true love. My happiness." He took his katana and looked at Obito. "You killed her…" he said with a low voice, "SO I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke ran to Obito with a huge rage. "One more hit" he thought, "one more hit and he's finished…"  
Sasuke looked looks up at the sky. "I did it" he looked over to where Obito's dead body was. "I now only have one more thing to do…" He walked up to Sakura and took his katana. He raised it and looked up at the sky, "I'll follow you, Sakura. I will come to you, and we'll be together forever!" He stabbed himself with the katana and fell down beside Sakura. He reached out to Sakura's face and gave her lips, cheeks, chin and hair the last touch. He then reached down to her hand. He smiled. "I'll come after you, Sakura!" He closed his eyes, "I couldn't save you, and for that, Sakura…my blossom…" he took his last breath, "gomenasai".

The End


End file.
